


Jailbreak

by cleflink



Category: Whiskey in the Jar (Song)
Genre: Highwaymen, Jail, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew his brother would help him out. Warnings for swearing and slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Laylah

 

 

"You are a fucking ijit."

"Paddy!" I exclaimed, grinning through the rusty bars at the shape of my brother. "Howya?"

"Stow it," he ordered, looking right pissed off. Lucky for him he'd always looked damn fine in a uniform so he could get away with the scowl. "I can't believe you got your fool self thrown in prison. And for paving a captain no less!"

"Eh," I shrugged. "Least it makes fer a good story." I stood and sauntered over to the bars, leaning into them with a winning grin. "Thanks fer coming t'get me."

Paddy rolled his eyes. "Dun know why I bother." He lifted the keys off the iron peg, occupied with looking anywhere but at me. Shy. Bless him. "More 'n my commission's worth, it is."

"You should come with me then." The cell door squeaked as it opened and I spared a hope that the ineffectual Captain Farrell wasn't anywhere around to hear it. Maybe Jenny was keeping him company. I strolled out past the bars, tilting my head his way. "Whaddaya say, Paddy? You 'n me down in Kilkenny - it'd be just like old days."

"I got better things to do 'n molly-coddle you," Paddy said, locking the door behind me and hanging up the key. "Let's go."

"Come on Paddy!" I trailed along behind him, pausing only briefly to avail myself of the store room where the guards had locked up my rapier. I'd have to buy a new pistol before long. "It'd beat pacing round the streets and nicking pickpockets."

Paddy didn't answer, just shoved open the door and hauled me out. There was a saddled horse waiting in the yard.

"G'wan," Paddy ordered, pushing me towards the horse. "Get out of here before they get back."

"Paddy." I stopped in front of him, taking a moment to admire how much growing he'd done since I last saw him. I was still taller, but older brothers were supposed to be so I couldn't fault him for that. Didn't much care for the soldier's cut of his hair, but I had to admit it made his eyes stand out real pretty. "Come with me."

He frowned at me. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not? You know you want to."

"Will you quit pussy-footing around and get on the fucking horse?" he demanded, colour high on his cheeks.

So I stepped in close, fisting my hands in the too-tidy collar of his uniform. "Come on, Paddy," I murmured, considerably more than friendly-like. "Please come with me?"

"Ma won't like it," he predicted. "She says you're a bad influence." 

"That's cause I am," I told him, not even bothering to stifle my grin. I stepped even closer. "Good fun, innit?"

He growled, an exasperated, angry sort of sound. Damn sexy too. Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me till I nearly forgot my own damn name, let alone the escape I was supposed to be making. Can't really say I was complaining much.

"Mmm," I purred when he pulled back for air, wild-eyed and scarlet. "Can I take that as a yes?"

I got another kiss for my trouble. "Get on the damn horse," he ordered roughly. "I'll catch up to you in Ballyduff."

"Yes sir," I answered, and laughed at the look on his face. I sprung into the saddle and tore off, glad to be on the road again. Paddy watched me go, his uniform disheveled and his expression brighter than the sun shining overhead, and I damn near whooped with delight at the thought of having him at my side again. Wasn't a soul I'd trust the place with more and no minding what ma thought.

And as for Jenny, Captain Farrell was welcome to her. 

 


End file.
